


bet you didn't see this coming

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cutting, Dark, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, No Dialogue, Sad, Self Harm, Short, Suicide, Suicide Notes, really shitty writing ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: inspired by:"Why are you wearing long sleeves it's summer."





	

**Author's Note:**

> um it's been awhile since I've posted so here's one trash. I already know this sucks so save ur breath. I'm actually been trying to write a long one shot rn so that's why I haven't been posting. I literally wrote this in three seconds but aye better posting this than not so hope you enjoy! Kudos even if it's shitty ♡

 

He's secrets and everything delicate. He's always got the rosiest cheeks and the most genuine laugh. But Harrys worried. His sleeves are so long and it's so hot why can't he wear a short sleeve shirt? Harrys always been one to fear the most and when he found the bloody tissues in the bathroom things just started to add up and now as forcefully pulls up the sleeves Louis had been hiding from him for so long he finds out he was right the whole time but he feels more like he's gasping for air rather than accepting satisfiction of being right. Louis is not okay, harry learns. He hates everything Harry loves most about him. He hates the way his voice cracks when he sings, he hates how feminine his body is, he hates hates hates everything there would be to hate. He cuts himself to punish himself. Hardy suggested if he needs punishments Harry could always spank him but Louis said it's not the same. Nothings the same as watching the blood drip down your wrist and feeling your swollen cuts rub against the sleeve of your long shirt. That's when Harry had Louis admitted to the Cheshire Mental Institute. That's where Louis killed himself. He had been hoarding his pills and overdosed on them a week after being in the hospital. The only thing he left behind was a note that said " _You're the only reason I didn't kill myself sooner._ " Harry tried not to fall into a depression but instead he full on leaped and fell face first in a pool of despair and heartache. His heart cried for Louis, but he promised himself he wouldn't hurt himself like Louis had. Instead he snorted cocaine. A lot of cocaine. When he hit a certain high, he could see Louis. Dance with him, kiss him. But the hallucination would cease and it took everything for Harry to not take that extra step to see his baby again. It didn't take long because Harry followed after Louis, hanging himself in their living room. The only thing he left behind was _"You're the reason I killed myself. "_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that! Make sure to check out my other fics too! Kudos and comment ♡


End file.
